iT Took Eight Seconds
by the girl with pages as wings
Summary: What could change in eight seconds? Trust me, a lot can.


Yayaya! My first ever fanfic! I'm gonna explode with happiness! I got the inspiration for this fic from scrolling through the iCarly wiki which said the first Seddie kiss was eight seconds long. I don't know, but something in me clicked and told me to write Sam's feelings and thoughts during the kiss scene in iKiss. Well, here it is. MY FIRST EVA FIC ON . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, iLost My Mind would be premiering tonight. Is it? I don't think so. So, that must mean I don't own iCarly. Bummer...

*Sam's POV

* * *

><p><em>Eight seconds was all it took for me to realize what I had done was wrong. I shouldn't have done that to Freddie, no matter how much of a nub he was. <em>

I knocked tentatively on the glass sliding doors to the fire escape. His mom said I would find him here.

He turned his head slowly to see who dared to intrude on his private time.

I gave him an awkward nod hello.

He nodded back.

He silently waved me over, and I made my way into the hideaway, sitting carefully in the frame of the door.

"What's up?" I broke the silence.

"Nothing," he replied blandly, making his way to the PearPod speaker. Running Away by AM blared from the speakers. I couldn't help but commend Benson for his choice of music. I would never admit it, but I listened to this song myself. It comforted me whenever I was too deeply engrossed in my depressing thoughts.

_What do I say now? _I wondered. _This silence is too awkward. I hate this. _

"Meatball," I offered quickly.

Freddork studied me in confusion. "No thanks?" he more asked than stated.

I shrugged and threw the sphere of pork off the fire escape.

Another awkward silence filled the void between us.

Finally Freddie turned to me. "That was really brave, what you said."

"You heard?"

He pulled out his laptop like the dork he is. "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly."

I smiled slightly, but something still tugged at my stomach, something I would never tell anyone else, _ever. _But I knew I had to tell _him._

"I'm sorry about telling people you've never kissed anyone."

Freddie shifted uncomfortably.

"And for putting bleu cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle."

A sort of smile spread on his face. The sort of smile that gave me a warm feeling inside. I craved to make that smile wider.

"And about sending your cell phone to Cambodia."

Along with that warm smile came a chuckle. It made me smile, too. _Snap out of it, Puckett! _

"Everything, okay?"

"So, that means you're not going to mess with me anymore?" he questioned, hopefully.

"No, I'm still going to mess with you," I stated matter-of-factly. "But I'm just going to apologize every few years so I can start fresh again."

"Good," he said, slightly relieved.

"Good?"

"Yeah, it would be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time."

At least my work was appreciated.

"But maybe you could pull back just a little bit-"

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, I didn't either."

I sighed. "It's so dumb."

"What do you mean?"

"How people get all freaked out over their first kiss," I rolled my eyes." It's stupid."

Freddie hesitantly met my eyes. "So, you weren't lying? You really never kissed anyone?"

"Nope. Sometimes, I wish I could just get it out of the way."

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

"So, I can just stop worrying about it."

"Yeah," he agreed. A small laugh escaped his smile. His eyes averted mine playfully.

"What?"

He thought about telling me then decided against it. "Nothing. It's-"

"Tell me."

"No, it's dumb-"

"Say it," I demanded.

"Okay," he looked at me precautiously," I was just going to say-"

"That we should kiss?" I offered. I already knew it the moment he'd taken his eyes from mine.

I speculated the thought. Me and Fredward _kiss_? Play meatgolf. Yes. Throw punches. Yes. But _kiss? _

He swallowed, nervously. "You're going to break my arm, now, right?"

"No."

"Well, should we?" he asked awkwardly, shrugging. "Just so both of us can get it over with?"

I sighed. "Just to get it over with," I assured myself more than him.

"Just to get it over with," he agreed.

"And you swear we go back to hating each other right after it's over?"

"Totally. And we _never _tell _anyone_."

"Never."

I made my way next to him. _So this was it. I was going to kiss Frednub. _My cerulean eyes locked with his chestnut ones. I could sense the unsureness in him.

"Well, lean," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

He sighed before leaning towards me. My pace quickened. I leaned forward. I could feel his breath tickle my lips. Then, his lips gently met mine. It felt weird. Something about this kiss made unfamiliar flutters in my stomach. I raised my brows in surprise just before we parted. This whole experience confused me. But what bewildered me the most was that I sort of enjoyed it. Weird, huh?

We shifted away awkwardly.

"Well, that was . . ." Freddie trailed off.

"Nice?"

"Yeah, nice."

"Good work?"

"Thank you, you too."

This whole scene was too unfamiliar and awkward, for my liking, so I did the tactful thing; I began to leave.

"Hey," he said, stopping me, " I hate you."

I grinned. There was the Frednub I knew. "Hate you, too."

_It took an eight second kiss to realize what the dork was doing to me. He was making me a coward. He was weakening me. He was making me run away from a feeling I've never felt before. Eight seconds . . .impressive for a nub._

* * *

><p>So, whatcha think? You know, I've been thinking this over, and I might make a sequel about their iOMG kiss. You think I should? You think I shouldn't? Put it in the reviews. Pwease? ;)<p> 


End file.
